You Gotta Believe in Love
by ex624Angel
Summary: OK ITS FINISHED. THE LAST CHAPTER IS FINISHED! PLEASE R&R, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! (11 Cahters)
1. What To Do

**_You Got to Believe in Love_**

**_Chapter 1: What to do_**

"But Sir" Gantu pleaded.

"No ButSirs! You are on thin ice Gantu, you have lost all those experiments because you could not control one you can easily defeat?!" Hamsterviel screamed through his little screen.

"But I still have 624." Gantu lifted the capsule with 624 in it. She was not looking anywhere but down with her eyes barley open.

"Aah, yes, 624... She is of no use to me now; she obviously will no longer obey my commands, because you- foolishly let her be turned to good! She can't turn her self evil!"

"We can think of something sir."

"You think you are so smart with your big blubbery head and your being so tall, I aught to crush you into millions of pieces for ever failing me in the first place!!"

"Then should we let 624 go?"

"You insolent little mindless fish face! Don't you realize, if you keep 624, 626 will be heartbroken?" Hamsterviel said

"Yeah, So?" Gantu said confusingly.

"So- 626 will not be himself. He will be easy to defeat and will no longer be an obstacle to me any longer!"

Hamsterviel looked at Gantu as if he had to tell him everything.

"Then I should transport 624 to you, so 626 can't get to her." Gantu talked like he had thought of everything

"Ha- I do not want that pathetic excuse for an experiment around me ever!

"Then what should we do?"

"We-who are you saying of this we-? You figure it out!"

"But-"

The screen blanked out and hamsterviels face was gone. Gantu sat on 625's bean bag chair with 624 beside him in her capsule, still looking down. Just then 625 walked in from his nap.

"I know that look; it's that I just got a verbal beating by a big eared rodent look."

Gantu growled. Then 625 saw 624 in the jar.

"Hey, what's little miss gorgeous doing here; I thought she would be with Kiesterviel by now."

"The little Jerble thought it best for 624 to stay here."

"So you mean hotcakes is staying with us?"

"Yes"

"Well, you aint gonna just leave her in there are ya?"

"No, 624 is going to stay in that giant cage-capsule over there."

Gantu opened the top of the clear, dome-like containment and set 624 inside. She didn't even move a muscle. She just sat, leaning against the edge, with a sad face.

"I'm turning in early; make sure 624 gets something to eat. I don't want to hear any winning while I'm sleeping."

"Sure thing blubber head."

As Gantu left the room, 625 stepped over to the glass and peered in. He saw her sad face.

"Hey Angelcakes." He stopped to see if she had turned her head. Not an inch. So he went closer to where she was sitting.

"So, you want something to eat?"   
No response.

"No? Well at least you moved. Just wanted to make sure you were alive-hehe he he he.....and-your not laughing."

625 frowned. He went over and put his hand on the glass, changing his attitude completely.

Listen Angelcakes, I'm sorry ya aint free and off frolicking with your little boyfriend but there aint nothing I can do; besides if he really liked ya, he'd be here by now!"

Angel looked up at him and had a frightened face as a tear flowed from her cheek. She shook her head. "Naga....kachuganaga."

"Yeah whatever, you can believe in that but I don't. I mean, what's my cous' got that I don't. Angel just looked at him as if it were obvious. "What- so I'm not strong or heroic or fast, sure I can't lift 3000 times my own weight, which I'm not going to tell you how much that is, But!-enthusiastically I bet my cous can't make a sandwich as good as me!" 624 giggled.

"Ha- a smile! Finally, I knew you could laugh. So, you still don't want a sandwich?"

Angel knew starving herself wouldn't do any good, even though she wasn't hungry, she nodded.

All right, I'll be right back, if you like my cousin, you'll love my sandwiches!"

With that he walked off. He was determined to make her the best sandwich she had ever had.

As he came out of view, Angels smile disappeared. Then she looked up. A window was convieniently over the top of her head and the top of her 'Home'. Just then she saw a shooting star and she closed her eyes as tears fell from her closed pupils.

"Acoota Chimeeto, egata nomootah, naga te nala, echume teducaaaa-"

Soon after 625 walked in with a plate of sandwiches.

"Okay, I made cheese, ham, pb&J and my favorite, Tuna."

He looked over and saw that she was sleeping. So he set down the sandwiches and pushed a green button on the right side of the glass dome above a red button. He looked at her sleeping face and saw her cheeks were wet from her salty tears. He knelt down and gently slid his hand down the side of her wet face. Then he got up and whispered before he left and shut the dome. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to do."

As he walked out Angel barley opened her left eye, and went back to sleep.


	2. Im Okay I'm Fluffy

**_You Gotta Believe in love-Chapter2: I'm okay I'm Fluffy_**

Stitch and the gang had just gotten back from saving all those experiments. Except Angel. Even though Stitch was trying to smile, his heart ached to burst out in tears. As they walked up the stairs Pleakley was still trying to get over his broken film. Jumba was just smiling away and Lilo was looking at Stitch, trying to figure out if he was smiling because he was happy or just because he didn't want anyone to know he was hurt. As they all walked in, they all were just standing there, as if they were in a Psychiatrist's office. Pleakley was getting so nervous he was sweating!   
"I can't take it! I'll make dinner!" Pleakley rushed into the kitchen.   
"And I am having much cleaning to do. Must be de-evil geniusing my lab." Jumba soon left the room and went into his room and slammed the door. Stitch stretched his arms and yawned.   
"Sleepy."   
"But you haven't eaten dinner yet. "Not Hungry." "Are you still upset about Angel?"   
"I'm okay, I'm fluffy."   
With that Stitch went up his little elevator and tucked himself into his bed.   
Lilo was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard the phone ring.   
Pleakley rushed out with gloves on his hands. But Lilo picked it up.   
"Give it to me it's about the new shipment of that favorite dress of Nani's I accidentally bleached yesterday!"   
Pleakley screamed frantically as he tripped over the carpet.   
"Hello?" Said Lilo "Hello." It was Nani's voice. Lilo hadn't heard it for a few days.   
Pleakley snatched the phone from Lilo and put it to his head.   
"Hello, expensive caps and Dresses corporation? yes this is Mr. Pleakley. When can I pick up the silk blue?" Pleakley said in his sophisticated phone voice. "What! Pleakley-You ruined my dress?!" Nani growled just below a scream.   
"I don't know anything about a bleached dress, it was the little monster!"Squeaky Pleakley voice Pleakley's sophisticated smile dissapeared and he put the phone in Lilo's hands.   
"It's for you."Back in sophisticated voice.   
Lilo smiled and put the phone to her ear as Pleakley went back to the kitchen. "Let's check on that roast." Pleakley said as he opened the oven.   
Poof! A puff of smoke splattered in his face.   
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pleakley screamed.   
He poked his head out the side of the kitchen and looked at Lilo smiling.   
"Just a little well done...........No need to panic...."   
Pleakley put the burnt Roast Beef platter on the table. "Now to bring it to a cool" He got out a bottle of water and squirted it and smiled as he went on to his 'Next dish.   
Lilo rolled her eyes as she smiled and talked into the phone.   
"Nani, are you going to be here today?"   
"Oh Lilo, Im sorry but traffic back home is so bad now that I wont be back till early in the morning."   
"But, you got to get here; I think stitch is sad because we lost an experiment to Gantu. A real special one."   
"Oh Lilo honey, he'll get over it. I got to go, my signals about to go out."   
"But-"   
"Tell you what, when I get back I'll take you all out to dinner. How bout that?"   
"You promise?"   
"I Promise."   
"Okay, bye Nani."   
"Bye Lilo, be good."   
"Okay, bye."   
As soon as Lilo hung up the phone, Jumba walked in.   
"Has anyone seen broom?"   
"Jumba, I have a question."   
"Little Girl have problem?"   
"Well, I don't. But I think Stitch does. See, I think he's sad about Angel.   
"624? 626 did not seem sad on way up to house."   
"Yeah but he could be hiding it inside. Lot's of people do that when they don't want to cry."   
"Ack! Impossible. Is not people, is evil genius experiment. I deigned 626 to be tough. Nothing can hurt him."   
"Stitch may be an experiment, but you did design him with feelings. Maybe he's feeling heartbroken."   
"Is possible. My experiments can't all be perfect."   
"Well, no one's perfect, but no one deserves heartbreak either. We need to get Angel back."   
"Aah, but is probably too late for to get 624 back."   
"Why?"   
"624 is probably already been sent to Hamsterwheel."   
"Maybe she hasn't been yet. Maybe she's still there."   
"Maybe, but I am highly doubting it."   
"Is there anything we can do to get her back in time?"   
"Yes, but we have to go while they are sleeping."   
"But Stitch would probably make noise and Gantu will just wake up."   
"Aah, but that is where you are being wrong! I have been working on what you call Fly cam."   
"Actually it's called a spy camera."   
"No, is FLY camera." Jumba reached in his pocket and pulled out a camera that looked just like a fly.   
"See, is looking just like fly, No?"   
"I see. So, how does it work?"   
"Follow me into lab. I have remote control."   
Lilo and Jumba went into his lab and turned on a screen and pressed a switch on the 'fly.   
On the big screen appeared Lilo's face.   
"Wow, I can see myself on the screen."   
Jumba took the controller and moved the fly towards the door.   
Lilo went to open the window and came back to look at the screen.   
"We better be getting Flying...Hahaha...I make funny joke."   
"How fast does it fly?"   
"Fourteen miles per hour."   
"Uugh...we better get flying...."   
"Hey-was my joke first!"

Stitch was still in his room lying in his bed. But he wasn't sleeping. He was looking at the sky. Making pictures of Angel with the stars. Then Stitch saw a shooting starthe same one Angel saw He immediately went to the window.   
"Stitch wish I may... Stitch wish I might...Egalagu eechaka Boogely Boocheebo kachuga ta naga te taka chubey cheeba chimeeko taka."   
As Stitch finished his last sentence, the shooting star seemed to twinkle as it left his sight. Stitch crawled back into bed and looked at Lilo's empty bed.   
"Stitch not okay..." Stitch said as he closed his eyes.   
"Stitch not okay."


	3. Fly On The Wall

**_You Gotta believe in love-chapter 3 Fly on the wall_**

"Watch out for that car!" shouted Lilo "I am!-but fly camera is being too low, must be heightening altitude." Jumba stated, moving around the red joystick on the gray remote with a red and green button at the bottom. Jumba jiggled the controller till he was high in the air. Too high in the air.   
"Jumba, I can't see where we're going-can't you tell we're going TOO high?"   
"I am seeing, No need to be yelling, I am only having four eyes."   
Meanwhile...... Pleakley is working on making Lemonade when the phone rings.   
"I'll get it!"   
Once again he rushes out and trips on the rug. When he finally picks it up, it had rung about four times and he was clearing his throat.   
"N-Nani?"   
Phone voice, you know the chipmunk sound "Yes this is He-I mean she."   
Phone voice, you know the chipmunk sound "Yes"   
Phone voice, you know the chipmunk sound "Mmmhmm"   
Phone voice, you know the chipmunk sound "What do you mean its going to be late?!"   
Phone voice, you know the chipmunk sound "Well, they can get a new moving truck."   
Phone voice, you know the chipmunk sound "Can't you do anything?"   
Phone voice, you know the chipmunk sound "Okay I'll hold."   
Pleakley keeps the phone to his head and keeps one head on the phone desk.   
In Jumba's lab.   
"Okay, so, how do we get into the ship?"   
"Ha, is simple."   
Jumba moves the fly around the back of the ship and fly's into a tiny screw hole that was opened.   
"How did you know where to go?"   
"I am evil genius; I studied ships like this and knew where ships building flaws are most likingly to be found."   
"Look, there's Gantu!" Shouted Lilo.   
"Is it not only 7:30?"   
"Well it is daylight savings time. That big Dummy, he probably can't tell time." Lilo peered into the right corner and saw the dome cage.   
"Hey look! I see her! Angel!"   
"Aah, 624 is still there!"   
"Great, how do we get her out?"   
"Hmmm." Jumba pondered on this for a moment.   
"I am having brilliant evil Genius idea!"   
Meanwhile Pleakleys still on hold, with that big smile and tapping his fingers on the desk.

Back to Lilo and Jumba   
".....And that is all we are having to be doing."   
"English please!"   
"We ram fly camera into green button, wake 624 up and let her run home."   
"Oh, okay."   
What Jumba said: We are to be taking the Flinguistic Loral Ramification exactly 25 degrees Northeast at a medium altitude through quadrant sector A-FV12 and detonate the Automatic corresponding sesame by auxillirating the Linguistic Loral Ramification and creating a maulstick afronicomation to incardinate 624 enough for her to realize she is free   
Jumba moved the joystick around and went strait for the green buttonAbove the red button But he had to pass 625. Who was on the couch watching TV.   
It flew right past his nose.   
"Naaa! Not this time! You guys have been eating up all my bread." 625 shouted.   
He grabbed a fly swatter and smacked at the fly cam. He missed. He continued to try but no use.   
"Jumba up, no down a left no-"   
"Breaking in the middle of her sentence is very hard to be controlling joystick with you on Jumbas back."   
"Oh- sorry." "Ha! I hit the green button!"   
"Obviously not hard enough Jumba."   
"Ha! Gotcha ya little pest!" 625 smacked the green button and the fly cam. The door opened but 625 shut it back. Angel didn't move a wink.   
"Oh no!" shouted Lilo "Oh No is right! 625 destroy fly camera! Is terrible!"   
"No, I mean, now we can't get Angel!"   
"Do not worry; they are not to be calling me evil genius for noing reason."   
"So you have a plan?"   
"Of course!"   
"What is it?"   
"First I have to think of one-but I will have it soon, or my name isn't dr. evil genius grand master of the universe!"   
"It isn't."   
"I said or."   
Lilo sighed and walked out of the room.

Back to Pleakley.   
Still holding the phone"What is that oh so horrible familiar smell....?"   
Brain shock   
"The Lemonade is on fire!"   
Pleakley puts down the phone and rushes to fix the problem.   
He rushes back to the phone, but it was making 'the I hung up on you' noise.   
"Oh no, that's not good!"   
Pleakley then sets the table.   
"Dinners ready!" shouted pleakley Jumba and Lilo walk down the stairs slowly, knowing they aren't going to be happy.   
They all sit down to eat and Lilo comments on the similarities to this food and dried up mummies. Pleakley starts to say a few things about what he saw on the cooking channel and Jumba's just eating away.   
Meanwhile, Stitch is in his bead, tossing and turning. He's muttering to himself.   
"Naga...naga.Debuchiboo......"


	4. Follow The Music

**_You Gotta Believe in Love-chapter: 4 Follow the music._**

Stitch was in the part of town where he first met Angel. He was on his tricycle going as fast as he could to reach the spot where he turned on that certain alley. But it was longer than usual. It was so long he couldn't see the ending of it. But he kept peddling and peddling. He could hear a familiar voice getting closer the further he went. It seemed as if he were peddling backwards. But he knew he wasn't. He could hear the song over and over playing in his head like a broken record.   
"Acoota- Chimeeto, Egata- Nomootah, Naga te nala, echube, teducaa-......" Then, he came to a fork. Wich way? He turned the right way. Then another fork. This time with three choices. Then he went left. He kept on having to go all sorts of which a ways, he didn't notice anything. All he could do to find her was to follow the song. Soon after, he saw an arrow. It was pointing up. He looked down and there she was. He jumped of the trike and jumped to grab her. But she started floating off the ground. She was still singing. "Angel!" He screamed. But no sound. He tried to scream her name over and over, but still no sound. She was floating up into the sky, high up into the sky, but slowly. Stitch said her name one last time, this time, in a whisper. But it came out in a loud echo. Stitch's ears perked up. He didn't understand it, but it's all he had to go for. So he kept on whispering Angel. And every time it came out a scream. Angel got higher and higher until she was almost out of sight. But before she disappeared, she looked down on him and smiled.   
"Always follow the song in your heart, and it will lead you down the right path. Always listen; always keep your eyes, your ears, and your heart open."   
Then a giant light flashed and Stitch was knocked out. Everything was black. Then he heard another familiar voice.   
"Stitch, get up!"   
"Angel?" He said, still knocked out.   
"No silly, it's me, Lilo."   
Stitch opened his eyes, he was awake. And he wasn't in the middle of nowhere. And there was Lilo. She was smiling. And he thought to himself: 'How can she be smiling at a time like this? Doesn't she know how hurt I am?' But then he remembers before he went to bed when he said "I'm okay, I'm fluffy." He had no reason to even think of being mad at her.   
"Come on Stitch, It's time for breakfast!"   
Stitch looked around. He was pretty hungry. But he was too heartbroken to eat. He wanted Lilo to be happy though.   
"Hey, it's alright, I know what you're thinking."   
Stitch looked at her in a sort of frightened way.   
"But you don't have to worry about that."   
Stitch perked his ears up and smiles. What could she mean?   
"Nani's here, she brought home some cereal. Pleakleys not allowed to cook for a whole week because he ruined Nani's favorite dress."   
Stitch's ears went down quickly in disappointment.   
"Oh......" said Stitch "What, do you like Pleakleys cooking?"   
"Naga....Acubeteduca."   
"Are you sure you're okay?"   
"Eh!"   
Stitch smiled and jumped off his bed to run to the kitchen.   
"Wait up Stitch!"

At Gantu's Ship.   
"Warning- experiment 151 activated. Primary function Age Depletion."Computer voice "Well! Don't just stand there looking like a big dumb idiot- Get me that experiment! Do you know what I could do with such an experiment?!"   
"No sir, I don't." Gantu said looking up at the big screen with Hamsterviel in it.   
"An experiment that turns adults into babies-will make the grand council woman- a big smelly crybaby! Hamsterviel laugh "I'll get right on it sir!" "You better not fail me this time Gantu, or 625 will be in charge!"   
625 immediately woke up from his deep sleep.   
"Someone talking bout me?"   
"You have your Orders Gantu…now go and bring me that experiment!"   
"Yes sir."   
Gantu grabbed a capsule and a laser gun and ran quickly out the door. Then 624 woke up and saw two sandwiches on a paper plate beside her. She looked over to 625.   
"Go ahead; it's an egg sandwich, perfect for when you just wake up." 625 smiled.   
624 picked up the sandwiches and began to eat them.

Back to Lilo.   
"Stitch, I just went to get some peanut butter for pudge, but the store manager was little! One of your cousins are loose!"   
"Cousin?"   
"Come on Stitch!"   
"Oh okay."

Back to 625 and Angel.   
Angel had just finished both her sandwiches.   
"So.....did ya lik'em?"   
Angel smiled and nodded. Then a chill went down her spine.   
"It must be cold in there huh? Tell ya what, tonight while Gatu's sleeping, you and me will have a little fun. Hold on I'll be right back. 625 grabbed a collar and a metal wrist-band with a red button on it. He went into the dome and put the collar around her neck.   
"While putting collar on her neckand just to make sure ya don't get any funny Idea's.   
625 is now standing up and Angels looking at the collar then looking at him ....If you try to run away, I'll press this button and it'll send a shock all down your body."   
624 frowned, but she knew he wasn't just going to just let her go.   
"You can come out for a while till Gantu gets back empty handed...as usual and we'll sneak out, but not until he's asleep."   
"Eh!" 624 smiled, yet she was still frowning on the inside.

Back to Lilo's house.   
Pleakley walks into Jumba's lab.   
"Where's Lilo and the little monster?"   
"Out?"   
"Out?Out where?"   
"Out to be finding experiment 1-5-1. I am working on plans."   
"For what?"   
"My idea to be getting back 624."   
"I thought Gantu got her."   
"He did."   
"But then how can ya get'er back?"   
"Is still in ship, and is locked up. We are going to be rescuing her."   
"That means- Takes a dramatic pause! -there's still hope to send in a story to America's gushiest home love stories!"   
With that pleakley ran off to get a new camera.   
"Hehe........I am thinking of best plan ever."   
Jumba rolled up a big blue paper and made an evil smile.


	5. Just Can't Help Falling

**_You Gotta Believe in Love-chapter 5-Just cant Help Falling_**

It was night, around 7:00, Gantu had failed, of course, but was bushed and immediately went to bed after Transport. He's been asleep for over an hour and 625 and Angel are about to leave.   
"Come on, we gotta get going!" 625 put his hand out to her.   
Angel wasn't so sure; there were so many things that could go wrong.   
"Come on..." He sort of shook his hand a bit.   
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm"   
625 could see tears forming in her eyes.   
"Come on, I'm not going to bite, well, unless you were a sandwich, but I don't see any bread or mustard on ya so come on."   
624 made a slight smile.   
"There ya go, now lets go before ya wake up Sleeping Beauty."   
624 smiled and took 625's hand as they went out the door.   
Music starts.   
You see 625 and Angel in a playground and swinging on swings Wise men say, "Only fools rush in"   
Angel and 625 are talking But I can't help falling in love with you 625 attempts to jump of the swing and falls on his face, Angel laughs Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?   
Angel looks down as if she doesn't want to do anything else If I can't help falling in love with you?   
625 just smiles and shows her a bunch of flowers, she looks in awe Like a river flows to the sea 625 and Angel are playing in a pond, Angel splashes water on 625 So it goes, some things are meant to be 625 is just smiling at Angel as she comes out of the water and when she looks at him, he looks away Take my hand; take my whole life, too Back at the flowers 625 grabs Angels hand and runs her through the flowers For I can't help falling in love with you Angel pushes 625 into the flowers, he gets up and chases after her Wise men say, "Only fools rush in"   
At a movie Theatre 625 and Angel are running sneaking into a theatre But I can't help falling in love with you They are the only ones there and they are having a popcorn fight, a janitor sees'em and kick's'em out but they just laugh Like a river flows to the sea Back to the pond 625 goes under, but doesn't come back up and she's looking everywhere so she sticks her head under water So it goes, some things are meant to be Angel feels a tap on her back and jumps and turns around to see 625 laughing and makes a face then splashes him with water Take my hand; take my whole life, too Back at the movies They see the janitor and pumble him with popcorn. He starts to chase'em but they disappear For I can't help falling in love with you The janitor turns around and sees'em but they throw butter all over him and they run out laughing with each other Take my hand; take my whole life, too 625 and Angel are holding hands and are spinning around on a hill, beneath a starry sky For I can't help falling in love with you They both fall down on the small green hill and start to look up at the stars For I just can't help falling in love- falling in love with you.   
Now they are both sitting and Angels looking up at the sky talking about the stars and what they remind her of and 625's just looking at her smiling ......Song fades and there walking back to the ship but before they enter, they see the sunrise, a first for Angel and as she marvels at it, so does 625.   
..........Inside the dome.   
"Okeydokey now, let me just take this off....and......alright, your neck is free from shock. Boy it's a little chilly in here; Let me go get the electric blanket."   
When 625 returned he let her get tucked in. 624 looked up at the sky and made sort of a frown. 625 saw this and got an Idea.   
"Hey, how bout I tell you a story?"   
"Gaba?What"   
"Haven't you ever been told a bedtime story before?"   
"Naga."   
"Well then I'll have to tell you a special story, It's called Sleeping Beauty, She reminds me of someone, that's why I love this one." But before 625 started, Angel interrupted him.   
"Niegateechafieto?"625   
"Huh?"   
"Eecha nocommo chia ta oocha."Thanks for being my friend   
"No problem Angelcakes."   
"Okay, here we go, along time ago.   
............And Sleeping Beauty was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and-   
625 looked over to Angel. She had already fallen asleep. Her covers were a bit down though.   
-and she was even more beautiful when she slept." 625 pulled up her covers and saw her move a little. He was scared because he didn't want to wake her up, but luckily, she was still asleep. 625 left and closed the door and went to bed on his couch and closed his eyes.   
"Wake up soon Sleeping Beauty........."


	6. Naga Means No

**_You Gotta Believe in Love-Chapter 6-Naga Means No_**

Lilo and Stitch had just woken up and they all went into Jumba's lab. Nani was at work, and Pleakly went off to a clothing store, he had to pick up something. Lilo wanted to hear Jumba's plan and Stitch was clueless to what this was all about.

Jumba had set out the blueprints.   
"Thanking you for all to be coming today. We all know why we are being here today."   
"Naga, Gaba?"Stitch looked at Jumba curiously "Little girl did not to be telling 626?"   
"Tell Stitch what?" Asked Stitch "Well Stitch, you know how Gantu captured Angel?"   
"Eh…" Stitch looked down "And you know how she's probably with Hamsterviel by now?"   
"Eh................" Stitch looked down even more and sounded so sad. Lilo looked at Jumba and realized how hurt he was. Jumba couldn't figure out why.   
"Well- Lilo said with a grin -She's still with Gantu!"   
Stitch looked up and ran for the door.   
"Nalacweesta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"No-Stitch-come back- Jumba has an organized plan!"   
"Aweee... Chubey Cheeba."   
So they all sat down and huddled together. Jumba pointed to a place on the chart.   
"Plan is being this, when Gantu is going to looking for experiment, little girl try and catch experiment herself and 626 go and save 624. He can take out 625, unless is to be going with Gantu, then 626 go push bright green button on dome and run off with 624 over to here. Is Genius No?"   
Lilo pondered for a second.   
"But how will we know an experiment will be activated today?"   
"Is where I come in. I was to be finding experiment pod today."   
"Experiment 258, is harmless experiment. Wont be to causing any trouble for little girl to catch."   
"Okay, I should get going, Stitch, you wait till Jumba activates 033 to run and get Angel."

At Gantu's............

Angel woke up to see 625's face; He had made her breakfast again.   
625 decided to eat breakfast with her while Gantu was still sleeping.   
"So Angel, whatcha think about going out and having more fun like yesterday. If another experiment gets activated, we can go to the fair."   
"Mmmmmmmmmmm-   
Angel had to think for a moment. Did she really wanna go back out? I mean 625 was being really nice and all but having fun with him just reminded her of Sitch. But she never got to hear the end of that story and she felt guilty for falling asleep in the middle of it. So she made a decision.   
-.........Okeytaka."   
"Great! We'll just have to wait a bit longer. Experiments always get activated. With five hundred something left of 'em why wouldn't one today?" Angel just made an I don't know position. Okay, I better get outa here, sleeping beauty just woke up."   
Angel then made a confused look.   
"Gaga echagalagu?"What do you mean   
"Oh, it's a figure of speech. The real sleeping beauty looks like.....one of my cousins.........."   
As soon as Gantu walked into the room he grabbed for an egg sandwich in the fridge but he heard a sound and turned around.   
"Warning, experiment 258 activated, primary function, annoyance."   
"Oh Blickznak, another experiment. I won't fail this time! I'm determined to catch this one. T can do this! I'm even going to leave the transporter running for Hamsterviel when I get back."   
625 took a bite out of his sandwich.   
"How you so sure your gonna come back with this one?"   
"I know I will, because if I don't come back with it, don't let me in the ship, no matter how much I...."   
"Beg? Plead? Cry?" 625 said with a smirk.   
"Very Funny.... I'll be back, and you got to promise you won't let me in with out that experiment."   
"Oh yeah, that'll work."   
"I heard that!"   
With that Gantu walked out and 625 ran strait to Angel and let her out.   
"Well, let's go! We'll be back in about an hour."   
But Angel looked down and looked at 625.   
"Gaba iku tasupa googabaju?"What about the necklace   
"Oh, no need for that, I trust you. We're friends, that's what we do." "Oh, Okeytaka."   
So they ran off. Just as soon as they disappeared, Stitch ran up to the ship.   
He found that the door was just open, so he went in. He was so happy he was going to see his Boochiboo that he felt as if he could fly.   
"Angel? Angel-! A-Angel!"   
He then saw the dome. He pushed the green button.   
"Angel."   
He said happily with his eyes closed waiting for her to call his name and jump into his arms. But nothing. Confused, he opened his eyes. But suddenly his ears drooped and he saw nothing there. He then frowned and looked as if he were in terror. His voice weakened.   
"Angel?"   
"Angel where are you?"   
"Naga! Angel…Deboochiboo!"   
He looked everywhere. And he felt so sad and mad at himself for having his hopes up. Then he looked over and saw the transporter running.   
"N-naga- no, no....Naga…Deboochiboo...no."   
Stitch couldn't stand it any longer, he fell down to the floor and covered his eyes.   
"No-oh-oh-oh."Breaking up crying Stitch ran out and screamed to the top of his lungs.   
"Angel...............!"

625 and Angel are playing ring toss when her ears perk up. Someone said her name.   
"Gaba?"   
"What's the matter Angel?" "Egalagu......"   
"It's just the wind, your hearing things. Now come on it's your turn. I'm not gonna wait around all day."   
"Okay....."   
She went on to throwing the ring but still looked back as if she knew someone was still calling her.

Back with Lilo.   
Stitch had just walked in the door and she was holding a letter in her hand. Pleakley and Jumba were too.   
"So 626, was 625 in ship?" Jumba asked "Did you get anything on camera after heroically fought of the enemy and rescued the other little monster?" Pleakley inquired "Where's Angel Stitch?" Lilo asked concerned for his droopy look. Stitch whispered as he walked up the stairs into his room.   
"Naga coichiqua.......Hamsterviel egata Angel.....eekeebobo..."   
"I guess this might be a bad time to tell him he needs shots." Pleakley whispered to Lilo.   
Lilo dropped her letter and began to run up the steps.   
"Don't worry; the little monster will get over it." Pleakley said.   
Lilo sounded as if she were going to cry.   
"Didn't you see!? Those were tears in his eyes! I've never seen him so sad. I've got to do something."   
Lilo walked in and saw Stitch reading the ugly duckling book again. Lilo went over to his side and looked down.   
"I know how it feels to lose someone you love." Stitch looked over to Lilo, she was still looking down.   
"It was so hard to get over my mother and father dying."   
"Maybe if Stitch get there faster, Angel still be there?" Stitch looked at Lilo as he turned the page. Lilo shut the book as tears formed in her eyes and they slid down her cheeks.   
"I kept telling myself it was my fault. I kept telling myself, if I would have just done something different that day, they never would have left. But then I found out, sometimes you can't help these things no matter how much you wanna change it."   
"I try so hard to save your cousins. You never had a mother and father. I know you must hate me for when I give some to Gantu or they get away. There the only other family you have. I'm sorry Stitch. But never think it's your fault. But someday, I'll make up for it. And we'll get all your cousins back. So you should be happy every day. The more cousins we save, the closer we are to getting all of them a home. And I promise, once all of them have a home, we'll go back and save every one Hamsterviel has and find the one true place they belong. Even if we have to search the whole Galaxy for there perfect Ohana."   
"Stitch no hate Lilo. Lilo Ohana."   
"Yeah Stitch; Ohana means family, Family means nobody gets left behind." Lilo   
"Or forgotten." Stitch   
Stitch smiled and looked up at Lilo.   
"Angel family. Angel Ohana. Cousin's family. Cousins Ohana. May not be here. But never get left behind. Never get forgotten. We see Angel and cousins again, Someday, yah, Someday."   
At this point Lilo was crying. She gave Stitch a hug.   
"You forgive me for all your cousins you lost right?"   
"Not your fault, No mean for things to happen."   
"Yah, there only going to be with Hamsterviel Temporarily."   
"The ones we can't find a home for are simply the ones we need to look harder for in the future."   
"Yeah."   
"Now come on Stitch, you gotta get you shots!"   
Lilo ran down stairs and Stitch smiled and nodded.   
"Yeah!"   
Then Stitch frowned and looked at Lilo running down the stairs.   
"What?!"

Meanwhile, 625 and Angel are on there way back. 625 had 3 plushies he'd won for her.   
When they got back, 625 locked the door and put in a movie for them to watch.   
"Ega patukee nacheeba oosha Gantu?"Aren't ya worried Gantu will get back with the experiment   
"Mmmmm...No."   
"Echa?"Why   
"I just have a feeling he won't be back for quite a while."   
Then 625 heard a knock at the door. He went to stick his head out one of the holes.   
"625, hurry! Let me in let me in!"   
"Where's you experiment compadre?"   
"625! This is serious!"   
"Sorry, no can do! No experiment. No passage."   
With that he went back to sit beside Angel and watch the movie.   
"This is sleeping beauty. I thought that because I couldn't completely tell ya da story, I thought we'd watch it on the DVD player." A while later it was getting to the ending where the prince kissed sleeping beauty. Angel was sucking on her drink and then closed her eyes and imagined Stitch the prince, and her sleeping beauty. She put down her drink and put her hands to her face. 625 thought that this was the perfect time so he grabbed Angel and pulled her into a kiss. Angel was startled. She hadn't expected this. She pushed 625 off of her and wiped her hand across her mouth.   
"Naga!" She shouted.   
625 was surprised. "But I thought......"   
"Acataba eecheeba nomootah techuga eega equata Stitch!"You thought wrong! How could you do that? You know I love Stitch   
"All I want is for you to be happy!"   
"Nagate! Echuga eetuka."Yeah right, then take me home   
This made 625 completely angry he wasn't about to do that.   
"No way! I think you should get back into that dome, and I locked all the doors, so don't make me put you in there."   
She went back inside the dome and 625 locked it and unlocked the doors. He turned off the tape and went to sleep on the sofa. He could hear Angel crying, but he just put a pillow over his head. He could still hear her crying and he couldn't help but frown. He knew he couldn't be mad at her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He thought to himself as he lifted the pillow....What were you thinking?


	7. 625 Reasons

**_You Gotta Believe in Love-Chapter 7- I'll Give You 625 Reasons_**

It was morning again at that old broken down ship. But for 625, waking up was just the ending of a dream and the beginning of a nightmare. Then he heard a voice.   
"625...625....I don't have time for this 625!"   
Then 625 realized it was Gantu's voice, he didn't want to get up, but reluctantly, he did.   
"625, good, you're up, finally."   
"What is it?"Smart alic like tone "I'm going to the human food facility to pick up some beverages. Any thing you want me to get you while I'm gone?"   
"Naa, I'm not hungry."   
"Okay I'll just-Not hungry? 625, I would rarely ask this but are you sick?"   
"You could say that."   
"You sure you don't need any sandwiches or any thing like that?"   
"Naaw, I'm good."   
"Really?Hmmm....." Gantu walked out puzzled, but not really thinking about it.   
Angel was still asleep, but she looked as if she were fighting with herself in her sleep. 625 couldn't help but worry. Even if she didn't like him the way he liked her. It didn't mean they didn't have to be friends. But he just couldn't talk to her. It just wasn't as easy as it seemed. He wanted to say something, but his fear of her not listening or being mad at him just made him wanna stay away. Forever. But he decides to make a sandwich with the little ingredients he had left. He wasn't making it for him though. As he finished, Angel was just waking up and she saw 625 walking towards her glass dome. She wasn't going to talk to him though. Not after what he did. As he walked she just sat there, waiting for him to say something. 625 could see the anger in her face so he nearly gulped trying to utter his words.   
"Hey....."   
"HMPH!!" Angel closed her eyes and turned her head.   
"I made you a sandwich." No movement. For a moment, there was complete silence.   
"Come on, can't you forgive me? I'm sorry."   
Angel opened one eye and slightly turned it.   
"Well, I'll just leave these sandwiches here. I'm not eating one. I'm going to take a walk but I hope you think about it."   
"Humph!" Again this time 625 got a little furious.   
"Fine!" He ran out, but still closed the door. He ran as far as he could until he came to a dirt road. He was so tired, huffing and puffing that he fell flat, right beside a 'Dead End sign'. As he got back up and on his feet, he walked at an even pace.

Meanwhile.   
"What do you mean you lost another experiment!?"   
"Well, you see sir-"   
"NO! I don't see. 626 should be easy to defeat!"   
"But sir, He's acting normal today. He must be over losing 624 now."   
"Hmmm.......well then if what you are saying is true, 624 is no longer a use here. Have her transported to me right away!"   
"But I thought-"   
"Stop thinking thoughts that you little brain can not comprehend."   
"But you said-"   
"Never mind what I said before, this is what I'm saying now!"   
"Yes sir."   
Gantu placed Angel in the transporter and pressed a few buttons.   
Transporting in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2- Then all the power blinked out and started up again. Hamsterviel came back on the screen.   
"What?! What just happened?!"   
"I don't know some kind of system failure."   
"Warning-System failure. Back on line in 2 hours."   
"2 hours! I can not wait 2 hours."   
"Sir there's nothing I can do."   
"Alright."   
"Well, I'll have it set for 2 hours and 60 seconds till detonation. By the time the power comes back on, it will be counting down from 60."   
"Okay then. I will be taking a power nap. If you need me then you will have to wait! Do not disturb me, do you understand this Gantu?   
"Y-yes sir."   
The screen blanked and Gantu looked around.   
"Hey-where's 625?"   
Gantu stepped outside and saw foot prints.   
"I need to have a word with him, but I guess I'll have to follow these tracks."   
So Gantu walked slowly to follow the tracks, but the ground was as shaky as ever.

Back with 625, he's talking to himself.   
"..But I could just.......naaa........I couldn't. She hates me. But I don't care!   
As he walked he could hear voices in his head.   
"........I just want you to be happy.........."   
"...Don't you know I love Stitch?!..........."   
"...Wake up soon sleeping beauty............"   
After remembering all those things only one sentence stuck in his head.   
I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY. But then he remembered another sentence.   
"..If you want me to be happy, then take me home........."   
"Take her home?" thought 625 "But......."   
".....I just want you to be happy..............."   
"I just want her to be happy. I know what I gotta do. 625 turned around and began to run as fast as he could, like never before in his life. And as he ran, it played over and over............

".....I just want you to be happy..............."


	8. 60 Seconds to Happiness

_**You Gotta Believe in love chapter 8-60 seconds to Happiness**_

625 was running as fast as his unexercised legs could carry him, but he had no idea how important it was for him to get back to the ship. Meanwhile Gantu is following 625's trail. Slowly. As 625 encountered Gantu, He ran so fast that he bumped into him and knocked him over. Gantu rubbed his head and got up as did 625. 625 was panting and sweating and holding on to his chest.   
"625, I need to know-   
"That's not important! Where's Angel?"   
"Experiment 624, why?"   
"Because it's really important that I speak with her!"   
"Well, you might be too late; she's being transported to Hamsterviel as we speak."   
"What! I thought she was-Breath-she wasn't going to Ha-breath hamsterwheel."   
"That's Hamsterviel, and, you still have a minute and 67 seconds, and wh-   
"Holy Tuna fish! I'll never make it! I gotta-gotta- find some means of transport- hey!"   
"625! 625 what are you doing?!"   
625 ran over to a red head on a tricycle. He pushed her off.   
"Hey, you freak give me back my tricycle-wait a minute, you're that-"   
Before she could finish, 625 was gone in a flash on her brand new tricycle. Gantu tried to stop him but no use. He peddled his hardest, huffing and puffin and going all the way. While 625 was worrying about getting to Angel, Angel was worrying if miracles still happened and was crying as she heard the words that made her know it was hopeless.   
"Warning, Transportation sequence activated. Transportation in 60 seconds. 59-58-57-   
625 on his way peddling breathing hard 40-39-38-37-   
Hard breathing on tricycle 35-   
Knocking over tricycle and running in towards Angel 20-19-18-17 Angel was looking down until she heard rushing footsteps. She opened her eyes and looked up to see 625. She couldn't be mad, not now, not in her depression. All she could do was ask what he was doing.   
"No time-Ive-gotta-get-urrg-pressing buttons turning knobs-you-out."   
10-9-8-7-   
"Awwe-This aint working, stand back Angel cakes." 625 broke the "In case of an Emergency" thing and smashed the big water filled metal thing into the glass. He put his hand out and Angel grabbed onto his arm. He had to use the last of his unused strength on pulling her out.   
-3-2- Transportation, aborted.   
"takka ega 625."   
"Don't mention it-" With that he passed out. Angel could hear the ground shaking beneath her. Angel gave 625 a petty kiss on the cheek and dashed out to finally be reunited with her Sticth.

Short, Huh? It was titled "60 seconds to Happiness" so, you know, its gotta be short.


	9. Together Again

_**You Gotta Believe In Love Chapter 9- Together Again**_

It was a little after midnight. Gantu walked in the door only hours later. He saw the broken transporter, Angel missing, and 625 passed out on the floor. He growled menicingly. He went over to 625, bending his knees only slightly.  
"625! Get Up"  
625 Jumped as this was said and looked up at Gantu. "agggh...." 625 moaned as he looked up at Gantu's angry face.  
"What happened here?" Gantu said demandingly.  
"Uhhh........" 625 looked dumbfounded.  
"Where is experiment 624"  
"I-I don't know...I remember comming back and then everything was blur after that"  
Oh Good one 625, like he's gonna believe that! 625 thought to himself, frightened by Gantu's enragement.  
"It must have been the trog!" Gantu clamped his fist and shook it lightly but harsh.  
Gantu immediently began grabbing his 'gear'. 625 looked worried.  
"Wh-what are you doin G"  
"I'm going back after that experiment"  
625 jumped in front of him.  
"What! Why"  
"Because, Hamsterviel might fire me if I do not retrieve 624"  
625 rushed in front of the door.  
"NO! you can't do that"  
"Why not......625"  
"Because...Because....Because you-you might get..t-tired...yeah..and you need your rest because...because you need to, save your energy...yeah....so you can battle, um, the trog...? hehe"  
625 put on a fake grin. Gantu looked at 625 curiously. Trying to find some sort of flaw in his appearence.  
"I don't know what your up to 625...but you're right. I do need my rest. This experiment is priceless, it may be the key to capturing all the other experiments"  
625 gulped.  
"Yeah.....you...go ahead and, uh, sleep.I'm going out to do..stuff"  
"Fine"  
"Ok..(slowly walks out the door backwards with his face towards Gantu).......I'll......go now...hehe"  
As 625 got out the door, he could feel his heart pounding as he removed the sweat from his forhead.  
"That was close........Iv'e gotta warn Angel...."

_**Early the next morning at Lilos house**_

Stitch's eyes flickered open to the rise of a new day. He yawned as he stretched his arms as much as he could. he dropped down from his bunk and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, birds singing, sun shinning. But he could not be happy. No, he could never be happy without his...Bujibuu.  
"Stitch, come down here for a second." Yelled Lilo from down stairs.  
"Naga...mega sleep more"  
"Sleep? On a beautiful day like today"  
"Eh"  
"Won't you please come down here, for me"  
"....Okay okay"  
Stitch reluctantly began to walk down the stairs. His head hung low towards the ground. He kept walking till he saw Lilos sandles and the hem of her red dress. He sighed heavily, holding a long blink.  
"...Okay..what Lilo want"  
"Well...." Lilo giggled "Aren't you gonna greet our guest"  
"Huh"  
Stitch looked up and saw the face of someone he thought he'd never see again.  
"A-a-Angel?!!!!!!!" STitch ran up and hugged her, nearly knocking her over.  
Stitch grabbed her paw and began leading her to the backyard so they could 'catch up.  
"Wait.....? Aren't you going to ask her how she got here"  
"Naga. Stitch just wanna see Angel"  
But just as they were about to run off, they heard a knock at the door........


	10. Vengance

**_You Gotta Believe In Love Chapter 10- Vengance_**

Lilo opened the door. She looked left, then right, then down. It was 625. She could see a hint of fear in his eyes.  
"Sandwichboy"  
"Yeah, sure-whatever, now--let me in"  
Lilo started to open the door and then stopped.  
"Wait.........why"  
625 tried to push through but Lilo blocked the door again.  
"Ok Ok...Gantu's comming for Angel"  
"What? But......she just got here"  
626 growled, going into his alien form.  
"Nala cweesta Gantu"  
"Ok 625, we'll let you in...........but since when do you care.......why are you helping us"  
"B-b..because.....I-I-I'm just tired of Gantu pushing me around ok"  
"Ok....(Lilo starts opening the door and then closes it again, annoying 625 intensely)...WAIT"  
"Before I let you in, you have to promise, promise you won't lie to us and promise you'll tell us everything"  
Angel looked at 625 in an almost sympothetic way.  
"Alright already I promise....now will you just let me in"  
"Ok, you can come in"  
Lilo opened the door, 625 joyfully stepped in.  
"Welcome to the good side 625"  
"Taka"  
Stitch licked 625 in the face and he wiped his face of in full discust.  
They all sat around the couch. Pleakley and Jumba stood side by side, waiting for 625 to tell them what was going on.  
"Well, you see, after 624 got away, Gantu decided to go after her. But I talked him into takiing a snooze to buy some time so I could come and tell you. You have to hide Angel. I've never seen G so determined. He is more serious about this than catching any other experiment"  
"But........why?" Lilo asked confounded.  
"Because, G thinks that without Angelcakes around, my cous' won't be as motivated in catchin the other bunch of experiments runnin' around"  
"Well...........Gantu's got another thing commin' If he thinks he's gettin Angel. Right Stitch"  
"IH!" Stitch looked very angry.  
"Okay everybody gather around. We have to think of a plan"  
625 started to tiptoe off, he didn't know why he was actually doing this. He knew, for some reason, he didn't want to stay here. All of a sudden, he could here footsteps. And without thinking, he started for the door.  
"And 625, you can....625"  
Lilo looked around her circle. Then they all heard the footsteps.  
"Stittch, quick! We have to hide Angel before"  
"I come"  
"Gantu!" (Jumba)  
Gantu had once again, lifted the roof. Stitch had alredy grabbed Angels hand and they ran out the front door, knocking out 625. Gantu tripped in the mud as it had begun to rain and Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley ran out as well to buy some time for Stitch. No one saw 625 stealthily creeping out the front door.  
"Ok trog, surrender or I'll be forced to"  
Gantu was interupted by flying mud balls, hitting him in the back.  
"Get back you big dummy. You can't have Angel"  
"RRRRR! Insolent little earth girl. That female abomination is mine"  
Stitch couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped up at Gantu and began ferouciously tearing into his blubbery fingers with his teeth. "OOOOOOOOOW"  
With that, Gantu flung Stitch in the air, causing him to go a more greater distance than two football fields. Even Gantu was impressed with himself. Stitch, being the super creature that he is, recovered immediently and began running and jumping on all sixes through the rain and the mud.  
Lilo ran After Gantu, but he quickly grabbed one of his arsenals and fired. This one caused Lilo to be imprisoned in a half-shpered forcefield that radiated a green transparent glow.  
Lilo tried sticking her hand through it, but caused a slight shock to flow throughout her body.  
Jumba and Pleakley were the only ones left to help. But Gantu (who wasn't very imaginative) did the same to them as he had done to Lilo.  
"Experiment 624-Run"  
Jumba called out, his voice sounding muffed by the shielded barrier.  
Angel began running, but bumped into a broken down red automobile.(the one Stitch drove)  
She turned her head, and shivered. Her body drenched and freezing from the rain. Gantu was smiling.  
"Come now 624, It will only sting for a moment. Your body will be frozen with this little plasma blast, making it easier for me to take you home and put you back in your little confinement area.  
Angel turned her head as an unnoticible tear trickled down her face.  
Gantu aimed and grasped his finger on the trigger.......


	11. Salvation

**_You Gotta Believe In Love Chapter 10- Salvation_**

A/N: All dialouge like _**this**_ is the translation of an experiment talking in its own language.  
This is the last chapter and expect a sequel called Love: Lost and Found. Comming soon to ! :)

Gantu fired. But then, in the blink of an eye, something flashed by, right before Gantus eyes. As the smoke from the shot cleared, Gantu couldn't believe his eyes. It was 625, holding onto Angel, both of them were coffing. 625 immediently arose and dusted himself off.  
"625-but-but-but why? How could you-why would"  
"Save your breath blubber face"  
"625! You better have a good explanation for this"  
625 helped Angel up.  
"Run....." He whispered in her ear.  
"NOT SO FAST"  
Gantu pointed the gun at both of them.  
Gantu's voice seemed more enraged and more firm. His eyes seemed blood red and emotionless.  
625, I thought you were on my team, do you actually CARE for this-this- this ABOMINTATION"  
"I...uh...I mean I don't I"  
"Answer Me"  
Gantu growled and locked his eyes and pointed the gunlaser gun towards 625. Angel stood stiff, afraid Gantu would shift his lock onto her.  
"Hey..now you-you wouldn't..(625 gets confidence to speak and steps firmly and harshly forwards)...Go ahead do it! Shoot me! I don't care-it's not like I need a reaseon to live"  
Just then Stitch appears and grabs Angels hands, but turns his attention to 625 and Gantu  
"What? what are you saying 625"  
"Look! Look at Angel. Look and Stitch. Look at them." (625 points towards the two who are now hugging as 625's voice weakens)  
"625 I don't think I'm getting the"  
"They CARE about eachother. They are happy together and they may even someday LOVE eachother"  
"Well I..."(Interupts 625)  
(625 interrupts Gantu)  
"And You want to take that away-just to get in good with your boss"  
"Hey now I'm not THAT Heartless"  
625 looked over at Angel and Stitch, then At Lilo, then at Jumba, and Pleakley then straight up at Gantu.  
"Then.....prove it"  
Gantu looked over at all of his 'foes' and then looked over at Stitch and Angel.  
"You trog!-" Gantu growled At Stitch and then almost smiled.  
Gantu pointed his gun at Lilo and her 'confinement' and shot at it, then at Jumba and Pleakleys 'confinement' too, causing them all to be set free.  
"Hamsterviel will never let me live this down"  
"And you"  
625 looked over at Gantu.  
"Who....me"  
"I suppose you...want to stay with the little earth girl and the trog"  
625 looked over at Angel. Knowing inside what he really felt, he answered.  
"That would be nice, but I don't think so"  
Gantu looked dumbfounded as he put away his 'guns'  
"I just don't think I could do that to myself"  
Everyone else was confused, but Angel knew. She smiled.  
"Agachika...."  
625 looked over at Angel.  
"Taka....naga chime mega, Ugi achi maka tume Ugi bum chee taba ducaa"  
"Thanks Angel...." 625 smiled.  
Everyone was confused. But 625 knew. He knew exactly what she meant.  
Even though both Stitch and Jumba both clearley Understood, they didn't quite grasp the concept of what she was saying.  
625 smiled, even though it was forced among all this angst. But all he wanted to do was to go home. The rain started to clear up, and you could see the sun rising. It was beautiful.  
"625, you comming"  
"Naa G, I'll catch up with you later"  
"I am thinking is time to be going in. Is already 7 am."-Jumba "I agree with Jumba, Lilo?"-Pleakley on Stitch, Angel"  
"Wait...." Stitch walked up to "  
625 looked at Stitch funny, and then smiled.  
"Yeah, whatever cous. but. I didn't do it for you"  
Stitch smiled. Knowing of coures, what he meant.  
"Agataba. Tuuweecha, cousin"  
625 pretended to ignore the comment.  
"Stitch! Are you comming"  
"Naga-Stitch ega Bujibuu stay outside"  
"Okay-just don't be late for breakfast"  
"oooh-Oketaka"  
Angel smiled amist all that had happened, she was happy and had no regrets, except one.  
Angel grabbed Stitch by the paw and took him up to a hill, that was close by the house. 625 just stood by and watch.  
Angel immediently grabbed Stitch into a hug and let tears flow from her cheeks.

_

* * *

_

_**"Oh Stitch! can you ever forgive me?"**_  
"Forgive Angel for what? Angel naga do Stitch naga harm."

_**"Oh Stitch but I did! I betrayed you. remember when we first met? I didn't care, I left you and broke your heart all just to be evil. I-I-I still haven't forgiven myself-and I don't deserve your forgiveness."**_

_**"Angel, I forgave you a long time ago. You were just following your programing. Like, I- once did....."**_

_**"Oh how-how-how can you forgive me? surely what you did was not even close to what I did."**_

_**"No Angel, I betrayed Lilo. I didn't carre about her, I just wanted to keep from getting captured. I used her for protection. But in the end, I found I really cared for her and really wanted to be apart of her Ohana, like you, will soon be. Ohana...one word, changed my life. It's not about what you did in the past, its the choices you make now. Right now I choose to never let go of you. What about you Angel?"**_

_**"I-I choose....Ohana. To be apart of yours. And maybe someday we will be closer Stitch. I-I- I want to get to know you better....and I don't wan't to be your Bujibuu just yet"**_

"Gaba? Tonika???"

_**"Because, I like you, I really do, but, we should slow down. When we first met, the only reason I didn't really like you was because I thought you were falling for my programming...so..can we...wait"**_

Stitch smiled as he pulled Angel into a hug.  
"IH!"

_**"What was that for?"**_

"It for future Bujibuu!"

Angel smiled and felt a burden being lifted off her chest. She truly felt forgiven, as much as she had truley felt sorry for what she had done. but that was all In the past now.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(((Back to 625)))_**

625 stood silently as he watched the couple up on that hill. He felt a bit of remorse watching the two laugh together.  
"Guess I, better head home"  
625 began to walk up the dirt hill-looking back abit at Angel untill She and Stitch were out of sight.  
As he took the long walk up that hill he knew. he knew that he could never have Angel and that she'd never be apart of his life again. He knew he had to give her up to let her be happy. And thats all he really wanted. He heard a voice in his head that faded completeley from his thoughts after that and never came to mind again.

If you wan't me to be happy-then take me home  
625 sighed, taking one last look back and smiled, knowing the pain would heal, but the scars on his heart would never go away.  
_"Your home Angel.....your home"_  
And with that said he headed home.

**Music starts**

_I would have given you all of my heart But there's someone who's torn it apart And she's taken just all that I have But if you want I'll try to love again Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

_The first cut is the deepest Baby I know the first cut is the deepest But when it comes to being lucky she's cursed When it comes to loving me she's worst_

_I still want you by my side Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried And I'm sure going to give love a try And if you want I'll try to love again (tryyy)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

_The first cut is the deepest Baby I know the first cut is the deepest But when it comes to being lucky she's cursed When it comes to loving me she's worst_

_I still want you by my side Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried But I'm sure gonna give love a try 'Cause if you want I'll try to love again (try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

_The first cut is the deepest Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest When it comes to being lucky she's cursed When it comes to loving me she's worst_

_The first cut is the deepest- baby I know The first cut is the deepest Try to love again_

**Music fades**

**_Someday, someway, somehow, Because You Gotta believe In Love....._**


End file.
